Yugioh the rise of Darkness
by Raven487
Summary: A year after Atem left, the gang find themselves in a new dangerous situation. As a new evil arises the gang must find a way to stop it and along their journey they find out just how dangerous the situation really is and just how much it affects them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yugi's POV

It was nearly six in the morning when I woke up and I had an hour to get ready for my first day of my senior year. Strange I can't really remember much from the summer, but hey summer always goes pretty fast. It's still hard to believe it's been a year since the pharaoh had crossed over into the afterlife. After we had gotten back home it was pretty weird to get use not having him around and giving me advice, but I finally got use to it after a while and I know he'll always be in my heart and maybe one day when I die we'll meet again in the afterlife. "Hey Yug hurry up" I heard Joey yell from outside. I looked at the clock and realized the time was way off. I went over to the window and saw Tea, Joey and Tristan waiting for me. "I'll be out in a minute" I yelled. I quickly got changed and hurried out the door. "About time Yug" Joey said annoyed. "Sorry guys my clock's been messed up" I said embarrassed. "Hey its fine now let's hurry up before we're late" Tea said. I smiled and said "Ok."

"Man I can't believe it we made it this far we're finally rulers of the school" Joey exclaimed as we're running through the town trying to avoid the people. "Yea that means senior skip day, senior prank day, and of course the freshman hunt" Tristan said with a smirk. "The Freshman hunt" I asked curiously. Tea sighed and said "It's when all the seniors get together on the first week of school to torture the new students it came around right after we finished freshman year so that's probably why you don't remember it. "Yea and we're going to really give it to those punks this year I got a whole list planned out" Joey said excitedly. "Joey I don't think senior year is suppo-" I started to say until I tripped. "YU-GI" the gang cried out to me. I looked up and saw a lady walking right towards me so I closed my eyes to embrace for impact, but the impact never came. Before I knew it I suddenly went through the women like a ghost. "What the" I said confusingly as I stood back up and watch the women walk away like nothing happened. My friends also stood there very confused. "How the hell did that happen" Joey asked completely stunned. "I don't know Joey" I said completely stunned.

Normal POV

A Dark haired women with fair skin watched the scene on the roof above them. She smirked and said "So those fools finally awoke after all this time." _Won't the master be pleased to know this._ She thought happily. Then all of a sudden darkness engulfed the lady and disappeared.

Yugi's POV

"Yugi you just went right through that women" Joey said shocked. "How'd you do you it man" Tristan asked completely puzzled. "I don't know" I said trying to take in of what happened. "Guys look" Tea said warning them. Everyone turned around and saw more people walking on the sidewalks since it's about work time. To all of our surprises everyone just walked right through us and never even noticed us. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" we all screamed and started running like maniacs.

We eventually stopped panicking and went to the piers where no one usually goes to, to calm down. "O-Ok we need to just calm down and figure this out" Tea said out of breathe. "Yea Tea's right" I said exhausted. Tristan laughed a little and said "I already have it figured out we're just in a terrible dream that's all and we'll all wake up at any moment. Joey snickered and said "I don't think so Tristan it seems all too real to be a dream." "Guys take a look at the city" Tea said in shock. "WHAT THE" Joey and Tristan yelled as soon as they turned around. My eyes widened in shocked when I saw the city. The buildings were so much taller than they were before and there were cars flying on air. To top it all off there were green like tubes and when someone went into one they would fly off. "Can we panic now"Joey asked about to scream. "Yea go right ahead" I said afraid of what was happening. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" we all screamed unsure of what was happening.

(In another dimension)

"Master I've brought you some excellent news" the darked haired women said appearing out of the shadows. "What is it Melanie" the masked figure asked her annoyingly. "It appears the Four Heroic warriors have returned." "Are you positive Melanie" the masked figure asked with hope in his voice. Melanie nodded and said "Very positive sir I saw them myself." The masked figure laughed a little and said "Do you know what this means Melanie it means that after all this time their power will be mine and I'll be come supreme overlord of the world and not to mention the afterlife as well. Melanie go and bring to me at once there is no time to waste I must." Melanie bowed to her master and disappeared into the darkness once again. _Finally after 150 years of waiting they've finally awakened. I was nearly close last time my perfect planned almost worked until she got involved. This time I'll make sure nothing stands in my way especially Amara._

Normal POV

As the whole gang was still in shock over everything they just witnessed Tea noticed something out of the corner of her eye. _A newspaper_ she thought to herself. She went over and grabbed it and turned into complete shocked once she saw the date. "G-Guys come here" the words barely coming out of her mouth. "Tea what is it" Yugi asked worriedly. Tea just pointed her finger to the date of the newspaper and then all was silent. No one knew what to say they were all in shock of the date which was January 1, 2156.

Author's Note

There's chapter 1 to my new story and I hoped everyone liked it. I'm sorry if it's going to fast, but after the first couple of chapters it'll slow down and it'll make more sense so please bear with me. Sorry about my crappy grammer, but it's just not my best thing so if you have any questions just mail me or something. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yugi's POV

"Am I reading the date right" Joey asked still in shock. "I sure hope not" Tristan said with shock in his voice. "What's going on we can't really be in the year 2156" Tea asked frightened. Joey stifled a small laugh and said "Of course not Tea it's obvious what's going on, Kaiba probably has us in one of his virtual worlds to trick Yugi into dueling him well it isn't going to work." Joey took in a deep breath and yelled "COME ON OUT KAIBA AND DUEL LIKE A REAL MAN." "Guys I don't think this is Kaiba's doing" I said joining in on the conversation. "What do you mean Yug" Joey asked confused. "I know Kaiba does a lot of horrible things, but trickery is not one of them if he really wanted to duel me he would've came straight to me or forced us into another dueling competition." "Yugi's right guys Kaiba himself would never pull a stunt like this" Tea said agreeingly. "So what did we do go through time or something" Joey said jokingly. When Joey said that I realized that he might be on to something. "Joey just might be on to something" I said. "How Yugi it doesn't make any sense at all of us going through time" Tristan asked. I sighed and said "Really what other explanation is there, it can't be Kaiba behind this and since the Millennium items are gone there really shouldn't be anyone after us anymore." "But how did we end up going through time I don't remember anything about getting here" Tea asked. Then suddenly it hit me. "Guys I want you to remember anything at all from our last day of school through the summer it doesn't matter what kind of memory it is." They all looked at me like I was crazy, but they did what I asked them to. After a few minutes they all gasped in shock. "I can't remember anything except leaving for school and the rest is a blank" Tea said in shock. "Yea same here" Tristan said in shocked. "Just what the heck is going on" Joey asked barely getting the words out. Before we could say anything else a huge blast came somewhere nearby. "Guys look" Tea said pointing in the direction of where the middle of the city. We saw a huge pillar of dark light forming. "Come one we should check this out" Joey said. We all nodded and started to run towards the pillar.

"Hey anyone else notice that no one is freaking out about a huge pillar of dark light in the center of the town" Tristan asked. "Yea what gives" Joey replied. "It looks like we're about to find out" I said as we stopped in front of the pillar. There was a woman with dark hair, fair skin wearing a black satin dress standing in front of the pillar. "Who are you" Joey asked impatiently. She smirked at us and said "The name's Melanie, but let's cut the chit chat you four are coming with me." "Why what do you want with us" I asked seriously. She just laughed and said "Oh you'll find out you might have escaped us once, but not again. Then she took out a fan and lashed out a wind storm that sent us flying. "Is everyone ok" I yelled out. Everyone replied with a yea or a grumble. I heard the people walking by commenting on the big gust of wind that suddenly came by out of nowhere. "Tell me why is it none of the people can see or hear us." She just continued to smile and said "Why that's simple I am part of the dead and the living can't see the dead only other dead souls can see me." "Then why can we see you" Joey demanded to know. She laughed and said "Didn't you hear what I said only the dead can see me and that makes you four part of the-" She was cut off by a flash of light appearing in front of us. The light disappeared to reveal young women about our age with long blonde hair and fair skin wearing a white dress. _Is she an Angel_ I thought? The lady called Melanie stepped back and said "Amara what are you doing here." She ignored her question and turned to us "You four must leave her immediately run somewhere safe and I promise to explain everything later." I didn't know if we could trust her, but considering the situation I guess we have no choice. I looked at the others and they nodded in agreement. So we all quickly got up and ran, but we didn't know where we would run to.

Normal POV

With Yugi and his friends gone Amara turned her attention back to Melanie. "Answer the question what are you doing here Amara" Melanie demanded. Amara smiled and said "To save the four heroic warriors from the likes of you." Melanie laughed and said "You couldn't save them back 150 years ago so what makes you think you can save them now." "Because I know what mistakes not to make again." Melanie laughed and said "Fine have it your way I can destroy you here and now and then go after those poor wondering souls." "I summon Ice Queen" Melanie shouted. A female duel monster wearing pure white with Ice shaped with jewelry and an ice staff appeared. "I summon Magician's Valkyria" shouted Amara. A duel monster similar looking to dark magician girl appeared, but with a green colored armor and a different staff. "ATTACK" both girls yelled at once. The Ice Queen shot Icicles at the Magician's Valkyria, but it was blocked by her magic attack. Magician's Valkyria attempted a sneak attack from behind, but the Ice Queen was able to make an ice barrier around her. Then both monsters put all their energy into their staff and attacked one another which created a huge explosion. Both Amara and Melanie looked up and saw both of their monsters destroyed. "Well it looks like both of our wills were on equal strength" Amara said. Melanie gritted her teeth and said "This isn't over not by a long shot." With that Melanie disappeared into the darkness. Amara looked up into the sky and thought _I knew this day would come sooner or later I just wished I had been there to have save those four from their demise and maybe this wouldn't be happening._

As Yugi and his friends were running they noticed lighting and snow appearing out of nowhere. "Ok the futures creepy the weather keeps changing by the minute" Tristan said. "I think it might have to do something with those ladies we saw back there" Yugi said. Joey nodded and said "Yea I agree now let's just hurry up and find somewhere to hide." "Wait guys I know where to go follow me" Yugi said getting an Idea of where to go. "Where to Yug" Joey asked curiously. Yugi just smiled and said "The game shop."

When they made it to the game shop they weren't all surprised, but still a little shock to see the game shop in ruins. "I wonder what happen to this place" Tea asked with sadness in her voice. She looked over and saw Yugi with a pained expression on his face. "Well let's go in" Joey said going for the door knob. As soon as he touched the knob the door fell over. "I guess we're invited in" Joey said a little scared. "This place is a dump" Tristan said as they walked in. The whole place was deserted it was filled with spider webs and dust was everywhere. "Over a hundred years later this place still hasn't change a bit" Joey said trying to enlighten the mood. Everyone just ignored him and walked further in. "So what now guys" Tea asked. Yugi thought about it for a moment and said "Well I guess the first thing to search for clues, if we want to get back to our time we have to figure out how we got here." "Good idea Yug now let's start searching for a way to return home" Joey said excitedly. "Guys hold on a minute" Tea said seriously. "What is it Tea" Yugi asked worriedly. Tea sighed and said "Back in the center of town what do you think that Melanie girl meant that only those who are dead can see her, it's been bothering me for a while." Joey sniffled a laugh and said "Come on Tea don't believe everything that your told she probably just had some kind of spell over everyone so that they couldn't see us." An Idea suddenly came to Tristan. "Guys wait what if she's the one that brought us here." "What are you talking about Tristan" Joey asked confused. "People can't see us or hear us and then suddenly she attacks us and wants to capture us I say it's all too convenient." Everyone was in shock in what Tristan said. "Tristan that's brilliant" Yugi said amazed. Joey gave Tristan a noogie and said "I guess miracles do happen once in a life time." Tea sighed and said "What do we do now though she's the only one that take us back to our own time." Joey smiled and said "That's easy we go back and find this Melanie person duel her and make her take us back to our time." "Joey there's two things wrong with that plan" Yugi said. "And what's that" Joey asked annoyed. Yugi sighed and said "Well for one thing we don't know anything at all about this new enemy and secondly our decks our missing." Joey searched his pockets for his deck, but couldn't find it. He got down on his knees and screamed "." Tea ran over and hit him in the head. "Ow what was that for" Joey asked while rubbing his head. "Look Joey we can't go rushing into this we have to figure out exactly what happened before we came here." Yugi nodded and said "Tea's right we got to look for clues any small clue will help." Tea put out her hand with their friendship band on it and said "Guys together we can figure this out and beat whatever evil is coming our way." Yugi put his hand on hers and said "Right." Tristan smiled and nodded and put his hand over theirs. Joey smiled and said "Yea we've been through a lot together and something like this won't change nothing because we're going to defeat whatever is coming after us and go back to our own time." Everyone smiled and said "Right" with hope in their voices.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter Yugi and the gang are going to learn the actually truth in regards to what happened to them. After chapter 3 or 4 the story will slow down for a while so don't worry if you think if it's going to fast. I'm hoping to have chapter 3 up later tonight or tomorrow so be on the look out. Please review so I know what you guys think of my story and it also gives me motivation to update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Normal POV

The entire gang was looking everywhere in the entire game shop for any clues, but couldn't find one. "Maybe we should try searching somewhere else" Tristan suggested after looking through a couple more shelves. "Yea I don't think we'll find anything here" Joey said agreeing. "Yea but where the city's different now" Tea said. Yugi sighed and said "Then I guess we'll just have to look through the whole town." "But that's going to take forever" Joey complained. "Yea, but we got no choice" Yugi said seriously. Joey just sighed and said "Fine let's go." As Yugi was walking towards the door with his friends a sudden shake in the earth happened. "A-An earthquake" Tea said fearfully. "Oh come on give us a break" Tristan said annoyingly while hanging on to a shelf. The spot where Yugi was standing suddenly collapsed and Yugi started to fall down. "AGGGGGGGGHHH" Yugi yelled as he started to fall, but luckily Joey caught his hand. The earthquake suddenly stopped the moment their hands touched. "Yugi are you alright" he asked struggling to get him up. "Yea I'm fine" Yugi replied trying not to look down. Tea and Tristan came over to help Joey pull him, but as they were pulling him up Yugi from the corner of his eye saw something at the bottom of the hole that looked like a box. "You sure your ok Yugi" Tea asked worriedly. Yugi just nodded and said "Yea I'm fine, but that sure was a close call." Joey got up angry and said "Yea and I bet that lady Melanie had something to do with." "Why what makes you say that" Tristan asked. "Well that earthquake we just had only lasted a few seconds and then stopped as soon as I grabbed Yugi's hand it's just very suspicious to me." "Joey's right this whole situation is just too confusing and we got to be more careful" Tea said. "Hey Yugi what's the matter" Tristan asked noticing him looking down at the bottom of the hole of where the floor collapsed. "I think I see a box down there, but I'm not sure." The rest of the gang went closer to take a look. "I think your right Yug I do see some kind of box under the wood this could be a clue" Joey said in amazement. "Yea but how we going to get it down from there it's a little too deep for any of us to go down there to get it" Tea asked. "Don't you worry Tea we'll figure something out" Tristan said in confidence.

(In a different dimension)

Melanie appeared out of the darkness once again kneeling before her master. "Master I'm afraid to inform that I'd failed to capture the four heroic warriors." "Why what happened" the master asked her with anger in his tone. "Amara got in my way if she hadn't I would've had them sir" Melanie said with a hint of fear in her voice. Melanie was then pushed back by an invisible force. The master got up from his chair and turn towards her. "You know I hate failure Melanie you don't want to end up in the shadow realm do you." The master then revealed the Millennium rod from under his cloak. "N-No sir" she said in utter fear. She was suddenly dropped to the floor gasping for pain. "I don't care what it takes I want you to go back and capture them. Once I get their souls I can use their power to take over the entire universe including the afterlife. I'll be a god." Melanie just nodded and was about to leave until the master spoke again. "Oh and Melanie bring three more people along with you." "But why sir" she asked in confusion. The master just smirked and said "Because together they're at their strongest, but alone their weak." Melanie just nodded once again and left.

Yugi's POV

"Are you sure this is going to work" I asked unsure just how well their plan will work. "Don't worry Yugi nothing can go wrong all we have to do is hold Joey by the feet and get him down enough to reach the box" Tristan said with full confidence. "How you going to see down there" Tea asked annoyed. Joey just smirked and said "Don't worry about it I always carry around my lucky lighter." The moment Joey took the lighter out and lit it something inside me just snapped. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed as though if I was on fire. "Yugi what's wrong" Tea asked worriedly. I dropped to my knees while I was holding myself because I felt like I was on fire. I was having trouble breathing it was like the oxygen was being sucked out of me. "Tea get him out of here we'll get the box" Tristan ordered. I felt Tea put my arm around here, but soon after that I didn't know what was happening.

Flashback

I saw myself in some kind of abandoned warehouse looking for something. Then all of a sudden the whole place caught on fire and there was no way of escaping. I was yelling and screaming about something, but I couldn't understand what. I fell and my leg ended up stuck and before I knew it the whole building was coming down.

End Flashback

"YUGI" I heard my name being called by a very worried voice. I opened my eyes and saw Tea, Joey and, Tristan looking at me very worriedly. "Guys what happened" I asked confuse as to why we were outside the game shop. "Don't you remember when Joey lit his lighter you totally freaked out. " Tea said. "Yea and then you passed out for like a half hour" Joey added. I looked down at my feet in shame and said "I'm sorry guys I don't know what happened it felt like something inside me went off when Joey lit his lighter and then I had this weird dream of me being trapped in a burning building." They all looked at me strangely, but Joey snickered and said "Don't you worry about a thing anymore little buddy because look what we got." Joey picked up a good sized box and also a pretty big briefcase. "You got the box" I said in amazement. Joey nodded and said "Yep and we also found this briefcase which was really great." "Well what are we waiting for open them up already" Tristan said happily. "Why don't we go to the top of the school building to open them there where there's more privacy" Tea suggested. We didn't know what she meant by more privacy until we looked up and saw people going right through us. "Well then let's go then" Joey said while running.

Normal POV

The gang had decided to head to the top of the school building to open the box and briefcase. "Well the school hasn't changed one bit" Joey said sitting down. "Well which one should we open first" Tristan asked. "How about the briefcase it looks like there could be more in it than the box" Tea suggested. Yugi just nodded and opened the briefcase with ease. Once it was opened everyone looked in with excitement, but their faces soon dropped. "It's just a cardboard" Joey said with anger in his voice. "Now hold on a minute let's check it out first" Yugi said taking the cardboard out. When he turned it over the whole gang went into shock. They saw pictures of them everywhere that ranged from their baby photos to their junior ones. "Yugi why does your grandfather have a mirage full of pictures of us" Joey asked creeped out. "I don't know" Yugi replied creeped out as well. "Wait guys look at the top" Tea said "May 31, 2006" Yugi said in confusion. "What a minute that was our last day of school" Tristan asked. Yugi nodded and said "Yea, but why would grandpa make something like this on our last day of our junior year." "Well maybe there's something in the box that can tell us I mean it was found with the briefcase cointaing the cardboard maybe there's something in it to help us" Tea suggested. "Well it couldn't hurt to try" Yugi said grabbing the box. "There's nothing in here, but a small newspaper article" Yugi said grabbing the small paper out of the box. As Yugi was reading the small Article Yugi started to cry. "N-No way this can't be true" he said crying. "Hey Yug is everything alright" Joey asked worriedly. Yugi just continued to cry not caring that he dropped the article. Everyone just looked at poor Yugi worriedly wondering what was going on. Joey then reached for the article to read it, but as he read it he's eyes were wide open with tears falling down. Tea and Tristan took the article out of his hands and read it, but soon found themselves crying over by what it said

**Domino City Newspaper: June 1, 2006**

**Four local teens found dead. The four includes Yugi Muto world champion of duel monsters also a student at Domino High, Joseph Wheeler ranked third best duelist in the world, Tea Gardner a junior in Domino High, and Tristan Taylor who is also a student in Domino High. Police are still trying to investigate whether their deaths are accident or if they were murdered by what some of the evidence has showed such as each body being found exactly one hour apart.**

The gang just sat there crying without making any sound at all. The sun was nearly setting and neither of them had the strength to get up. "T-This can't be real" Joey said between cries. "Yea I mean if it was then what the hell are we doing here" Tristan said trying to stop crying. "I believe I can answer that" a mysterious voice said. The gang turned around and was surprised to see the women who had helped them earlier. "You're the one that saved us earlier" Yugi said amazed. She smiled and said "Yes my name's Amara by the way." Joey got up angry and said "Look we don't care who you are just tell us what the hell is going on. Amara sighed sadly and said "You read that news article didn't you so you showed be somewhat aware of what's going on." "YOUR WRONG WE'RE NOT DEAD WE JUST TRAVELED THROUGH TIME IS ALL" Joey scream at her while tears fell down his eyes. "You are you trying to convince me or you" Amara asked. Joey immediately fell to his knees. Amara sat down with the group and said "Believe me I wish it was that simple about traveling through time, but it's much worse than that unfortunately." "What do you mean" Tea asked trying to calm down. Amara sighed and said "There's an evil group that goes by the dark lords they are the reason for your predicament right now." "Well go on tell us" Tristan said impatiently. Amara sighed and said "Their goal is simple which is to take over the entire universe which includes the afterlife." "Can someone really take over the afterlife" Yugi asked shocked. Amara nodded her head and said "Yea, but they require all seven Millennium items in order to do so." "But they were sealed away though" Yugi said. "Yes I know, but 150 years ago they found a way to unseal them from their resting place. Fortunately they weren't able to get them because they had another safe seal in case someone found them again. The Millennium items then spread across the world where not even the dark lords could find them, but they found a way in which all seven Millennium items can return to one another. They needed four special souls in order to do so. This is where you guys come in. You four have the power necessary to bring ultimate power into this world, which is why the master of the dark lords had murdered each of you in order to get your souls. "ENOUGH" Joey yelled standing up. "Joey" Tea warned. "NO TEA I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HEAR AND LISTEN TO THIS NONSENSE I MEAN WE CAN'T BE DEAD. If we were dead then how come we don't remember how we died" Joey asked angrily. Amara eyes showed sadness which was trying to forget about her involvement in that department. Amara got up and said "Because someone saved you four and the only way to make sure the Dark lords never got your souls that person had to wipe some of your memories and put you to sleep." Joey was about to start arguing again until a sudden burst of wind came. Then out of the shadows Melanie and three henchmen stepped out. "Well well we meet again four heroic warriors" she said menincly. "It's her again" Tea said. "You remember me how nice, but there's no time to chit chat you four are coming with us so just save us the trouble of beating and come with us peacefully." Amara got angry and said "If you want them you have to go through me." Melanie just smiled and said "Fine then it's time to Duel." Then all of a sudden darkness spread across the area they were all in. Amara looked back at the gang and thought _They have to unlock their powers or we're all done for._

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 3 and I hoped everyone liked it. I hope this chapter was good because I worked really hard on it. Next chapter your going to see the new style of dueling/fighting I had to change it up since I haven't played the card game in such a long time. Chapter 4 should be up soon so please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Chapter 4 Part 1**

Normal POV

The entire group was suddenly engulfed into darkness. "Welcome to your doom" Melanie laughed evilly and then she took out her giant fan and sent a giant gust of wind towards the group. "AGGGGG" The group yelled as the wind knocked them all down and knocking them all out except for Amara. Amara got up and looked back and was shocked to find the entire group was gone. She then turned back to Melanie and said "What have you done to them." Melanie just smirked and said "The darkness separated you from them and them from each other." Melanie continued "My henchman will take care of them, but right now you should just focus on what's going on here." Amara looked very angry knowing that there's no way out of this, but to fight.

When Joey regained consciousness he saw himself surrounded by darkness. When he got up the recent events of from the day suddenly came back to him. Joey looked around to find his friends, but he couldn't find them it was nothing but darkness. "YUGI, TRISTAN, TEA" Joey yelled out, but no response ever came. "It's no use they can't hear you" a mysterious voice said out of nowhere. Joey turned around and saw a chubby middle aged man floating in the air. "W-What the" Joey said in shock. The man just smirked and said "Surprised aren't you." "Who are you" Joey demanded regaining his composure. "My name is of no importance to you, but I will tell I'm a member of the Dark lords and I've been assigned to capture you. _The dark lords, that's what that Amara girl was talking about earlier_ Joey thought. "Look I don't care who you are just leave me and my friend alone" Joey demanded. "I'm afraid not, you see you four are the key to our master's plan so you're coming with us." Joey was starting to get really angry about what he was saying. "Fine then if you want to take me then you'll have to duel me" Joey said. "Well fine so be it then" the man said laughing. Joey then realized that he didn't have a deck. "O-oh man I'm screwed" he said to himself. "Don't have a deck don't worry we won't be dueling at all." "What do you mean then you said you would duel me" Joey said angrily. The man just smiled and said "Not the dueling you were talking about, let me show you." Joey watched in shocked as the mysterious man made two balls of energy appear out of his hands. He proceeded to attack Joey with the energy, but Joey was able to dodge them in time. "How on earth did you do that" Joey asked in amazement as he got up. The man just ignored the question and said "I can't believe that you and your group of friends are the reincarnations of the four heroic warriors you all seem pretty pathetic." "SHUT UP" Joey yelled. The man just laughed and said "It's true after all if you really all that powerful then you should've been able to block my attack instead of running away, but it looks like your nothing more than a scared little boy." Joey was starting to get very angry, but that anger turned into determination very quickly. Joey smirked a little and said "I'm not going stand here listening to you insult me and my friends and it's true that your way of dueling or fighting or whatever you want to call it is powerful, but I won't give up I'll find a way to defeat you and find my friends." Joey suddenly felt lighter and when he looked down he saw his feet weren't touching anything and that he was glowing. "W-What the I'm flying" Joey said in amazement. Joey looked over and saw his opponent in just as much shock as he was. "Well this is more like it" Joey said with confidence. "It doesn't matter I'll still beat you" His opponent said and sent more balls of energy towards Joey. Joey put his arms up in a defense way, but the hit never came. He heard the explosion, but he didn't feel a thing. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to find copies of himself standing in front of him. "Impossible" His opponent said in utter fear. "There must be like over a hundred of me" Joey said in amazement. Joey was trying to figure out how he was able duplicate himself. Then Joey suddenly felt like he knew exactly what to do next like he had done it before. "Alright Mini Me's go on and attack him directly" Joey commanded. Then all of Joeys flew straight to the opponent and with each Joey that had hit an explosion occurred. When the explosion cleared Joey saw his opponent fall, but as Joey was trying to reach him the darkness came and engulfed his opponent's body. Then a small thing of light appeared in front of Joey and turned into a duel monsters card. "The red eyes black dragon" Joey said in shocked when he turned the card over. _Could what Amara said be true _Joey thought thinking about how was able to fly and duplicate himself.

Tristan woke up to the exact same thing Joey did which was complete darkness. "Man what happened" Tristan said getting up struggling to remember what happened. Then the events of the day suddenly came back to him. "That's right we were talking with that Amara girl and then Melanie came back" he said in realization. Then an evil laughter came out of nowhere. "Who's there" Tristan demanded to know. He saw someone appear out of the darkness wearing a hooded robe. The mysterious enemy removed his robed to show a young teenage boy with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. "My name is Brandon I'm a part of the group known as the Dark lords" he said in a emotionless voice. _That's the group Amara was talking about_ Tristan thought as he remembered about what she said about the group. "Look I don't care who you guys are just leave me and my friends along." Brandon just stood there emotionless and said "I'm afraid I can't do that, Amara must've told you already that the dark lords needs your souls in order to bring the Millennium items together so that their power may fuse and give us ultimate power." "Just what are the darks lords" Tristan asked curiously. "We are a group of souls not wanted by the afterlife or the underworld so for thousands of years we've been searching for a way for us to be able to get our revenge on the guardians, but once we found a way we were stopped by the original four heroic warriors and our plan was put on hold for about 3,000 years until we came across you four." "How can you guys not be accepted by the afterlife or underworld I thought when someone dies they have to go to one or the other depending on their sins" Tristan had asked confused about that part of his story. Brandon sighed and said "You're partially right on that one, but it also goes based on how much lightness and darkness you hold in your heart. Even if you're the kindness person in the world, but if you have more darkness than light you'll never be allowed in the afterlife and the same goes to the underworld if your light is as strong as your darkness than you won't be allowed in the underworld."

"So what your saying is that light and darkness can never be equal with one another in order for you to pass on" Tristan asked astonished by what he was hearing. Brandon nodded and said "Exactly, but with you four we'll be able to show everyone what we're truly capable of. You'll be able to help us create a new world where we'll able to live as we want to instead of being shunned away." "Look if what your saying is true then I'm sorry, but there's no way we're going let you do this I mean the Millennium items will only bring pain and suffering to everyone" Tristan said angrily. Brandon shook his head and said "If you're going to be like that then I guess talking is out of the question." Brandon focused all of his energy into summoning two giant rock monsters. "W-What the how did you do that" Tristan asked in shocked. Brandon smirked and said "Only those with special souls can unlock their true power." "ATTACK" Brandon ordered his rock monsters. Tristan started to run away as the Giant monsters were coming towards him, but he realized there was nowhere to run to. "Just give up now" Brendan said. "You can't out run my monsters and plus you are trapped here in this part of the darkness, so there is no point in running. Tristan who was angry at this point said "Look I'm going to just give up and quit I'm going to stay here and fight until the end." Tristan then ran towards one of the rock monsters and punched it in its leg. What he didn't expect was that as soon as he punched it the monsters entire leg shattered causing the monster to fall. Tristan looked at his hand in shocked wondering how he did that. Brandon eyes widened in shocked looking at the scene before him. _These aren't the powers I was told about _Brendon thought fearfully. Brendon composed his face and said "Let's see how you like this Rock giant attack." The Rock Giant Tristan didn't hit attempted to grab him. Tristan jumped out of the way, but he noticed that he never touched the ground after he jumped. Tristan looked at himself and saw that he was flying and also glowing at the same time. "Man can things get any weirder" Tristan said freaked out. Brendan stood at the bottom looking very frightful. _The Master told me it was basically impossible for the four to be able to unlock their powers without the seal being broken just how powerful are they. _Tristan then looked at his hand and back at the monster wondering if he'll be able to do the same thing he did to the other monster. Tristan put his hand into a fist and said "Well lets just hope this works." Tristan flew straight to the monster and punched it in its face. The entire rock monster ended up breaking into tiny pieces. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Brandon yelled as his monsters were destroyed. Tristan looked down and saw Brandon starting to fade away. "No please I don't want to fade away" Brandon begged and then he faded away completely. Tristan looked very confused about what he just saw. Then suddenly a brilliant light flashed in front of him and turned into a duel monsters card. "A duel monsters card" Tristan said confusingly. He grabbed the card and turned it over to see it was the cyber commander. Tristan looked in shocked as he remembered it was the same card that his soul was trapped in by Yami Bakura. _Just what the hell is going on _Tristan though worriedly.

Author's Note

Well there's the first part to chapter 4 and I hoped everyone liked it. I had to put this into 2 parts because I knew it all wouldn't fit into one chapter. Well this chapter gives you a couple more details about the darks lords and their goals, but as the story goes on you'll see there's much more to their goals than it seems. So please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

Normal POV

When Yugi woke up he noticed that there was nothing but darkness surrounding him. When he got up he noticed Tea laying unconscious next to him. "Tea Tea wake up" Yugi said shaking her to wake her up. Tea slowly opened her eyes and saw Yugi hovering above her. Tea slowly sat up and noticed her surroundings. "Yugi where are we and what happened to Joey and Tristan" Tea asked worriedly. "I don't know, but wherever they are I hope they're safe" Yugi said. "Not as safe as your going to be in a minute" a voice said mockingly from behind them. Tea and Yugi looked behind them and saw a young girl about their age with blue hair, floating right above them. "Who are you" Yugi asked demanding. The girl just smirked and said "Well aren't we demanding today, but I might as well tell you since there's no hope for you either way. My name is Cynthia one of the dark lords under the command of our master." "What do you want from us" Tea asked. "Your souls" she said like they were stupid not to realize it earlier. "Once all of your souls are together then we can find the millennium items and take over the world" Cynthia said mockingly at them. "There's no way we'll let that happen" Yugi said seriously. "Well then how about we finish this quickly" Cynthia said firing two balls of pink energy at them. "LOOK OUT TEA" Yugi yelled getting in front of her after the pink balls of energy coming towards her. Yugi put his hands out in front of them in defense but the blast never came. "Y-Yugi look at your hands" Tea said shocked. Yugi opened his eyes and noticed that his arms had pink energy flowing through them. "NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Cynthia yelled in surprise. "How" Yugi asked no one in particular. Yugi suddenly put his hands back in front of him towards Cynthia and concentrated very hard. Then what really surprised him Is that the energy from his arms had fired the exact same pink balls of energy at Cynthia, but this time much stronger than they were before.

Cynthia had just barely had time to dodge the attack. "You'll pay for that" She yelled and attempted to throw a couple more energy balls, but this time towards Tea again. Tea quickly jumped out of the way, but felt herself go so much farther than she thought. She looked over and saw Yugi and Cynthia a good 20 feet in front of her. "Tea" Yugi said in amazement. **How did I jump so far back so quickly** Tea thought amazed at herself. Then what really surprised Tea and Yugi was when they started to glow and started to fly and were about as high as Cynthia was. "How is this happening" Yugi asked. "I don't know" Tea said still shocked at what was happening. Cynthia looked pretty shocked and knew trying to beat them now was hopeless, but decide on one last attack to test them. "ALRIGHT HERE I COME" Cynthia yelled proceeding to blast them with hundreds of pink energy balls. Tea and Yugi both decided to try out their new powers to see if they will work again. When some of the Energy balls came Tea's way she dodged each one with amazing speed and agility and moved so fast that not a single one could touch her. When the energy balls came Yugi's way he found it easier to absorb the energy balls this time and immediantley sent them right back to Cynthia. However Cynthia wasn't able to dodge the blast this time and when the smoked cleared she looked all exhausted. She noticed she was starting to fade away, but instead of screaming she laughed evilly and said "FINALLY REVENGE WILL BE OURS." Then she completely faded away while Tea and Yugi watched confusingly. As soon as Cynthia disappeared two flashing lights appeared before Tea and Yugi and turned into duel monster cards. "Duel monster cards" Yugi said confused. They grabbed a card and turned it over and were shocked to see the Magician of faith, Tea's favorite card, and the dark magician, Yugi's favorite card. Tea and Yugi could only wonder just what was going on.

(Back to the battle with Amara and Melanie)

Melanie had taken out her scythe which looked kind of like the grim reapers and flew right at Amara. Amara took out her staff to block her scythe and flew backwards away from her. Melanie then shot black energy at Amara. Amara quickly countered with a couple light energy of her own. Amara then noticed the four orbs on her staff glowing. **They did it** She thought happily. Amara then took her staff and concentrated it into the sky above them. Then a huge pillar of light energy came down. "NO IMPOSSIBLE" Melanie yelled out. "Now release this world of darkness" Amara commanded. The light the started to spread all around them. "THIS ISN'T OVER" Melanie yelled before escaping once again to darkness.

The light had made all the darkness that Melanie did disappeared and soon Yugi and the others could see each other. "JOEY TRISTAN" Yugi yelled happily and started to fly towards. "YUGI" They yelled just as happy as he was. "So you guys can fly too" Joey asked amazed. "Yea, but I wonder how" Tea asked. "Because of your powers as the Four heroic warriors" Amara said happily. They all turned to her and waited for her to speak again. "You four were able to unlock your powers, which will helped you defeat the minions of the Dark lords." "What kind of powers do you the rest of you guys have" Yugi asked curiously. Joey smirked and said "I can multiple myself by hundreds." "Yea but not as good as super human strength" Tristan said. "Well I can move so fast that no attack can hit me" Tea said proudly. "Well I guess I can absorb attacks and send them right back." Amara smiled and said "Very powerful indeed, your powers will help you in your journey." "So you right all along about us being killed" Joey asked with a sudden change of attitude. Amara nodded and said "Yes and I know it must be hard for you to accept, but please the entire fate of the whole universe needs you to defeat them and collect the Millennium items once more and then once that is complete you'll be able to move on." Yugi looked over at the others who all nodded and were ready to take on this evil. "Ok we'll do it, but where do we start." "You will need to find one of your friends great great grandchildren, she goes by the name Veronica Kaiba." "KAIBA" they all yelled in surprised. Amara just nodded not knowing what the problem is. "I-S she related through Mokuba or Seto Kaiba" Joey asked disturbed. "Seto" Amara answered, which left everyone shocked. "What a shock" Tristan said. Joey nodded and said "Yea a women falling for Kaiba I mean was she blind." "Wait Amara what about the duel monsters card Tea and I got after our battle." "Yea I got one too" Joey said as well as Tristan nodding in agreement. "Think of them like your life points, you may battle with them, but should they be destroyed in battle you will fade away." "I'm going out on a limb here and saying we don't battle like we usually do" Yugi said. Amara nodded and said "Correct, as spirits your monsters strength depends on how much you will to win is and should it be not as strong as your opponents then your in danger of losing your monsters." "Oh man seriously" Tristan said. "I'm afraid I must go now I've spent too much time here already" Amara said. "Wait how do we find Veronica" Joey asked. Amara smiled and said "You'll find a way you are the heroic warriors." With that she disappeared leaving the gang by themselves.

(Dark Lord's palace)  
>"You've failed me once again Melanie" the leader said. "I-I'm sorry sir I didn't think they would reawaken their powers" Melanie said scared. "NO EXCUSES" He yelled at her. He turned to her and used the Millennium rod and sent her fling to wall unable to move. "P-Please don't" Melanie begged, but the master had the rod to her fore head and said "I have no room for failures goodbye Melanie" he said. "AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH" Melanie screamed as her spirit was forcefully sent to the shadow realm. <strong>Looks like I'm going to use my more powerful minions <strong>The master thought.

Author's Note

Well there's part 2 of chapter 4 I hoped you all liked it. Next chapter will deal with them finding Veronica and how she plays a role in finding the Millennium items. I'll post chapter 5 as soon as I get more reviews because I haven't gotten a lot to update faster so please review and read. 


End file.
